topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Chun Woo Han
|-| Normal = |-| Black Origin Threshold = Origin: The Breaker Alias/Aka: Goomoonryong, Nine Arts Dragon, God Classification: Human, Martial Artist Threat level: Tiger- Age: Around 30 years Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Durability Negation (Soul Crushing Strike does internal damage), Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode (Black Origin Threshold takes him into an enraged state where he attacks even his allies), Healing (Type 1), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Afterimages Physical Strength: Building level || At least Building level, likely higher Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Building (Superior to Shioon who can do this with just one hit) || At least Building, likely higher (Much stronger than before) Durability: Building (Can tank and block Shioon's attacks even while holding back) || At least Building, likely higher Speed: Supersonic (Casually dodged multiple bullets from a close range without even looking at them) || At least Supersonic Intelligence: High Stamina: High (Can keep fighting continuously even when he's out numbered greatly and considerably injured) Range: Extended melee ' ||' Several meters (Phoenix Cry covered more area than the rooftop of a Building) Weaknesses: None notable || Goes in a Berserk state Standard equipment: Sword Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Black Heaven and Earth: It is considered to be the strongest technique in whole series. There are only four people who can use this - Shioon (Chun-Woo Haan's disciple), Chun-Woo Haan, Chun-Woo Haan's master and his master's master. *'Black Origin Threshold:' It surpasses the user's limits of consciousness and subconsciousness, taking them to a state of purest fighting. This technique is the essence of 'Black Heaven and Earth'. o 1.jpg o 2.png o 3.png Cry of the Phoenix: A sound based AoE attack which usually triggers when it's user becomes heavily enraged. p 1.jpg p 2.jpg Internal Energy Transference: Used to transfer the internal energy (Ki) from one's body to another. i 1.jpg i 2.jpg Chaotic Heaven's Destruction Strike: The user takes three steps back and gathers Ki to launch a direct Ki strike though the fist. c 1.jpg c 2.jpg c 3.jpg c 4.jpg c 5.jpg c 6.jpg Heavenly Exploding Penetration Strike: Requires a little circling around the opponent's attack and then launch a direct punch which goes through the defense. h 1.jpg h 2.jpg Soul Crushing Strike: A Ki strike done through physical contact which deals internal damage (to bones and organs). s 1.jpg s 2.jpg s 3.jpg Foot Techniques: These are based on the movements which have various effects such as after images, dodging, speed enhancing, attacking, etc. f 1.jpg f 2.jpg f 3.jpg f 4.jpg f 5.jpg f 6.jpg Full Body Barrier: A technique which focuses on defense as well as offense at the same time by creating a circular distribution of Ki to push away whoever comes in contact of it. b 3.jpg b 4.jpg Focus Stomp: A stomping attack which requires to jump on the opponent and crush him to pieces with a powerful force which is strong enough to crush even the steel and concrete. t 1.jpg t 2.jpg t 3.jpg Key: Normal || Black Origin Threshold 0126-002.jpg 0147-002.jpg 0197-010.jpg Kang-Sung_VS_Chun-Woo.jpg Category:Character Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Sonic speeds Category:Sound user Category:Neutral Category:Manhwa Category:Energy manipulator Category:Chaotic Category:The Breaker Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Melee weapon user Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Healer